


Storm

by RomanceAddiction



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, sort of angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceAddiction/pseuds/RomanceAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a quiet night.<br/>The Starling City they'd returned to was the most peaceful it had been since he was a boy.</p><p>((fanfic inspired by a fanart/comic I drew))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Olicity fancomic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122883) by smoakandpepper (me). 



It had been a quiet night.

 

The Starling City they'd returned to was the most peaceful it had been since he was a boy. That wasn't to say there was zero crime. But most criminals were either securely behind the bars of Iron Heights, or had been discouraged by the presence of its various heroes.

Tonight, he'd assisted Speedy (Oliver tried to suppress a grin when he heard the name had stuck. He failed.) with some car thieves and stopped a mugging in some dark ally in the Glades. In general though, it had been a slow night and when the first drops of rain started to fall, he had been more than ready to return home. Besides, it wasn't the same without Felicity's voice in his ear, guiding him.

 

(She had developed a fever and Oliver insisted she stay in bed. After a half-hearted argument, he'd donned his new green suit, courtesy of Cisco.

"Are you sure I..."

"It's just one night Oliver. I know you've been itching to stretch your muscles since we came back."

"You know, there are other ways to get my exercise right here."

 

She gave him The Look.

"Ok ok. I'm off then. If there's anything you need, call me. Don't you dare get out of that bed. And remember to take your medicine in one hour's time."

"Ok, Dad," she rolled her eyes.

With a grin, he'd kissed her on the forehead and was swinging out their window.)

 

By the time he'd reached their home, the drizzle had escalated into a storm. Even through the heavy rain, he'd managed to land the arrow on the wall next to the bedroom window on his first try. 5 months away had done little to dull his archery skills. As he ziplined to the window, a sudden burst of lightning illuminated the area. He could see that she's left the bedroom window unlocked. Again.

 

(He'd told her countless times not to when he was out on patrol. It was dangerous and it wasn't like he didn't have the key. They might currently be enjoying a shaky truce with the new Ra's al Ghul, but there were always other enemies lurking in the shadows.

She's rolled her eyes and said he should try coming home through the door like a normal person then.)

 

At least it wasn't wide open this time, because of the rain. Switching the bow to his right hand, he stepped through the window, into the bedroom he shared with Felicity. It was pitch black. This was slightly out of the ordinary, she usually left a lamp on when he was going to be out late.

Something didn't feel right. As he walked forward, he felt the wet squish of the damp carpet. Through the dim moonlight of the open window, he caught a glint of red under his boots.

Another bright flash of lightning illuminated the room. He wasn't sure if the roaring in his ears was from the crash of thunder that followed, or the sound of his world falling apart around him. A sickly trail of red led from the floor to the bed, on which lay...

Above the headboards were the words that made his stomach churn. Written in fresh red blood, "Welcome home, Arrow".

His feet felt like lead. The bow he held in his hand dropped to the ground, slowly getting stained with the red liquid but he didn't care. He didn't remember walking forward.

Blonde, blood-encrusted hair covered her face. He barely noticed the arrow sticking grotesquely out of her chest. It was green.

 

With trembling hands, he gently swept the red and blonde strands aside. Her eyes were half-lidded, a tiny expression of shock and fear frozen on her face. She'd been caught by surprise, but she'd seen her attacker. The arrow sticking out the front of her chest was proof of that. She had known that she was going to die.

As he cradled her cold, still body, he heard a horrible animalistic roar. As his fingers twitched to reach for an arrow from the quiver on his back, he realised it was coming from him. Oliver blinked repeatedly as tears blurred his vision. He cradled her face in his hands. He'd failed to protect her. His most important mission and he's failed it, failed her.

 

Above the roaring in his ears, he could hear a faint voice. It sounded like his name. It sounded like her. Perhaps it was just the continuous crash of thunder outside.

 

"Oliver!"

 

His eyes flew open with a start. Felicity's worried face hovered over him, one hand cradling his on her cheek, the other rubbing soothing circles on his shoulder. He blinked, the afterimage of her bloodied and lifeless face still burned into his retinas.

The hand on his shoulder slowly moved up to cup his face. Oliver could feel the warmth radiating from her fingers. It wasn't real. It had all been a dream, a horrible nightmare really. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Closing his eyes, he leaned into her hand, inhaling her scent. As he pressed a kiss onto her palm, he felt Felicity's cool lips on his forehead.

 

"I..."

"Shhh, it's ok Oliver. I'm safe. We're safe. It was just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

 

Oliver pulled Felicity into a hug, one ear pressed into her chest. She gently stroked his head, whispering words of reassurance.

 

He fell asleep to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat.

 

 

[ ](http://s1037.photobucket.com/user/AngelStarzVirgo/media/olicity%20angst%206_zpsyusmrwzw.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I mentioned in the summary, this was inspired by a fancomic I drew here
> 
>   
>  <http://smoakandpepper.tumblr.com/post/120866592228/smoakandpepper-smoakandpepper-so-yes-i>  
> 
> 
> It was sort of easier to write since I had the whole scene visualised? In general, for scenes which have to portray emotions, I'm much better at drawing them out. I really wanted to have a bit of a smut scene (like the hurt/comfort kind) after the forehead kiss and before the sleeping while hugging (basicallhy between page 5 and 6 of the comic) but I can't smut so...use you imagination~ 
> 
> Hope it gave you feels?
> 
> Unbeta-ed. Reviews are <3


End file.
